


The Six Second Interview

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And that’s pretty much it, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Doctor/Nurse, Durse, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, F/M, Herman being Herman, Herman is obsessed with Sally, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing Really Happens Here, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surgeon of Slaughter skin, Typical Herman Carter, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Collapsing into Herman Carter’s office with an injury, Sally Smithson gets the help she needs. Of course, nothing ever goes smoothly when the doctor is involved.Or...Herman does not-so-typical doctor things, and Sally gets treated.





	The Six Second Interview

It had been some time since Herman’s last encounter with Sally, hoping that the Entity would leave her be. Until then, his duties required him to be reclusive more so then usual. Medical files and CIA dossiers had been scattered about his entire office, his desk completely unkempt, and his apparatus had been removed. It sat before him, Sally’s medical file he had “obtained” (In truth, he had reverted to spying on her in order to collect the information.) there was a blank space where ‘Routine Medical Requirement’ stated. A soft gasp falls from his lips when a heavy thud makes its presence known within the doorway to his office, the slumped, slender frame of a woman in a black wedding gown was completely still.

Practically jumping up from his desk and grabbing a nearby pair of sterile medical gloves, Herman makes his way over to her. Crouching onto his knees and bending down, he reaches a hand out and carefully turns her over, another gasp, this time louder. There’s a gash upon her forehead, it’s dangerously near her eyelid over her right eye, Herman dips two gloved fingers within the crimson. Bringing them to his mouth and licking it up, he sighs softly and looks down at her, she’s barely breathing as he stands back up on his feet. Carrying her over to his chair and setting her down in front of the desk, the Doctor positions both of her hands gracefully within her lap.

As he walks back over to stand in front of his desk, he folds his hands down in front of him, Sally’s head is pointed downward at a disgusting angle. 

“Sally”

Herman whispers, his voice steady and professional.

“Sally, you’ve an injury and I plan on taking care of it.”

A loud, desperate gasp fills the room; sounding as if she’s struggling to breathe. Lifting her head up seems like a tedious task, Herman rushes to her side and pulls her veil back completely so that her face is shown. It’s as pale and cold as death itself when he reaches a hand to cup her cheek, his voice a soft whisper as he leans close to her earlobe.

“You require immediate treatment, and I’m the doctor for the task.”

Her chest rises and falls with each shuddering breath she takes, Herman backs off but bends downward to lift her up and carry her within his arms. If one hadn’t known better, the two would probably look like a couple, both hands hold her body close to his chest as he crosses over towards a bed, carrying the woman bridal style. Once she’s gently placed on the bed, he turns around to grab his weapon, a broken robotic drill that had been snatched from its original machine. A green hospital gown draped over his frame, a modified surgical mask sits nearby on a medical table, it too had been ripped off. Holding it steady within an iron grip, Herman leans over her now unconscious form, moving close to her earlobe and whispering softly. 

“Let me take care of you, Sally.”

Carter’s Spark surges throughout the ripped wires within his arm and stomach, arching downward and across the drill arm. Breathing heavily, Herman trails the weapon over her entire form, a hand caressing pale skin and gliding across her dress as he releases small amounts of electricity. With her injury still not taken cared of, Sally finally comes to, gasping breaths leave her constantly struggling to breathe. Pulling the veil back to reveal the rest of her face, Herman places a hard kiss over her lips, despite her weakly shoving a hand at him. 

“I will heal you now. However, I am going to experiment on you and you have no say so in the matter, Sally.”

Just as soon as the words had fallen from his lips does Sally rush to sit up, only to be fatigued as soon as she does this. Shoving his gloved hand down over her chest and pushing her back onto the bed, Herman smiles widely.

“No, no... We won’t be having any of that.”

A weak groan makes its way past Sally’s lips as she moves her head to the side and watches the doctor move from her side. The weapon now held down by his side, he snatches up a few syringes from a medical table, wheeling it over to her. Squeaky wheels and various medical tools being moved around alert the nurse to slightly lifting her head up. With her chin angled close to her neck, she watches him as he seems giddy to begin, her vision blurs and she’s immediately hit with blackness.

A soft pat on her cheek brings her back to the world of the conscious, the man before her is inches away from her own face, grinning madly and breathing heavily once again. Instead of saying anything, Herman turns around and grabs a syringe, turning again to face her. She’d been restrained, the realization of not being able to escape dawns upon her, her face contorts to both fear and anger. The voice - like her breathing, struggles to raise in volume but it’s fruitless because it’s slightly above a whisper. Ankles, wrists, and midsection were all held down by worn leather straps. Her wedding gown was bundled up past her kneecaps but no further then that. A sting, a prickling sensation causes her to hiss out, another sting follows soon after. He’s inserted two syringes within her right hand, both angled near one another, two more are inserted into her left hand. Although the pain is manageable, Sally can see that there’s nothing in the vials and she speaks up about it.

“What... are you... doing to me?”

“Shh! Don’t hurt yourself! Only I’m qualified to administer the appropriate amount of pain my patients need.” Laughter turns into giggles, his gloves soaked within Sally’s blood. 

“We’re going to begin with the first test: Quick response. I will ask you a question and you only have six seconds to answer. If you get a question right, you’ll be rewarded and with each correct answer, your rewards will increase. But...” 

Another giggle.

“If you get a question wrong, you’ll suffer the consequences. For each wrong question after that, consequences will increase.”

Grasping her hand tightly, gloved fingers intertwine with her own, Herman leans down to run his tongue along her jawline. Sally shudders slightly, moving against the restraints. 

“Who did this to you?”

Gesturing towards her injury with his weapon, he begins to count down.

“One, two -“

“It was an accident.”

Quirking a nonexistent brow, Herman licks his lips and nods.

“How?”

Once again, he starts to count down and Sally lets out harsh breaths as she speaks.

“I blinked... to cl-close.”

Another intake of breath and she’s shaking her head at him. Herman rests his weapon down by his side and huffs.

“I see.”

Cracked, ugly lips press down onto her earlobe, he gives the skin beneath it a lick.

“Very good.” He whispers, standing up and looking down at her.

“Next question: Why didn’t you heal yourself and come to me instead?”

Her harsh breathing picks up, chest still continues to rise and fall with difficulty as she catches her breath.

“You... are more... experienced... in head related injuries...”

Still, her voice never reaches above a whisper when the doctor suddenly moves to grab at a syringe embedded into her hand. Gloved fingers gripping the empty vial as he holds it steady.

“Hmm... a part of me thinks that you’re lying. Although, there’d be no way of precisely knowing that unless I conduct another test on you. Don’t worry, Nurse Smithson!”

With a jerk of the syringe, he giggles loudly once she lets out a horrible screech, promptly leaving her side and gathering a few tangled electrodes. As he does his best to untangle them, Sally lifts her head up to watch him, her gown slightly riding further up her knees, which swiftly catches his attention.

“Oh, no.”

Herman wags a finger at her as if scolding a child.

Another series of giggles, and she allows her head to plop back down on the pillow supporting it.

“Now... what?”

“I’m glad you asked as I plan on linking our minds together.”

A smile crosses her features as she once again lifts her head up. That’s when Herman pushes her head back down and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll get nowhere if you keep misbehaving, Nurse Smithson.”

A few gloved fingers gently tuck her red strands behind her ears, the veil is removed and a loud gasp is heard.

“My, my!”

With her hair and face now completely exposed, the doctor quickly delivers a kiss to the hallow of her neck. Seconds pass and he’s carefully placing electrodes over her temples, hands fumble with the fabric of her gown when he exposes her chest to the cold atmosphere. The unwanted effects already taking effect upon her breasts, her buds harden when Herman once again, places electrodes across her chest. He does this without so much as making contact with her flesh, the fingers splayed when he pulls his hand back afterwards. Setting his weapon down on top of the medical table beside them, Herman walks back over to the end of the bed and begins rubbing both of his hands together. 

Placing the electrodes over his own temples, he sheds himself of the surgeon gown, his shirt and tie, as well as his shoes. With a tight grip on the remaining electrodes, Herman presses them firmly in place across his chest and along the cables protruding from his stomach and arms. The mangled mass of cables, medical scissors, tubing, and dried blood are scattered over hideously scarred flesh. Setting the clothing down on his desk, he’s left standing in socks and scrub pants, a giggle fills the room. With all of the electrodes connected to the two, Herman strides over to Sally’s side and places his electrified gloved hands near her temples. Sparks of electricity dance and arch between the electrodes and his hands, Herman smiles once again as he watches his subject with intensity. She screams, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tightly, her limbs fight against her restraints as her back arches upward. Gasps and incoherent speech bring Herman to a stop, lifting a leg up and over the side of the hospital bed, his other leg resting on the other side. With his hips resting against her own, he moves downward, sitting on her kneecaps and fixing her dress. 

“My apologies. I don’t want you moving too much while I conduct the experiment!”

Resting his hands against her temples once again, he charges up his hands, small electric shocks and fingers caress her skin so as to calm her. Meanwhile, Herman lowers his voice, bringing his face close to her own.

“We’re almost done with our little experiments.”

Manic laughter surrounds the two as he once again electrocutes her, her body jerking and convulsing from the shocking treatment. Sally’s wrists press firmly against her restraints, the skin burning as it’s dragged against the worn leather. Once again, Herman ceases his actions and moves his hands away, giving a light pat to her cheek, a wicked grin set upon his features.

“Very good.”

As her body rests beneath his, the doctor moves to get off of her and stand by her side again. Removing the electrodes from the both of them and setting them aside, he turns on a heel and throws the gloves in the trash. Once finished, Herman turns back and walks over to her side again.

“Now, lets get that nasty injury off that pretty face of yours.”

Snatching up some disinfectant, absorption pads, a small towel, he leans over her form. Setting the things on the table beside them, his fingers tearing open the disinfectant wipe, he is quick to clean her wound. Of course, his ears begin to ring due to her screeching, a hand finds its way over her mouth, clasping it.

“Shh, shh... It hurts you, I know.”

A soft kiss to her chin as he slowly pulls his hand back, tossing the wipe over into the trash can. The absorption pads are cleanly cut and torn open as well, Herman promptly soaks up her blood, some of the crimson gathers onto his fingers. Still, he wipes away what has fallen down the side of her face, hands make work to cover her chest and readjust the wedding gown. Once finished, a large bandage is placed and he undoes all of the restraints, helping Sally sit up on the bed. Her feet float above the cold linoleum once she pushes herself off of the bed to stand, her veil is handed back to her.

“I’m hoping you’ll be more mindful of where you blink. After all, you deserve your reward for a job well done, Sally.”

Invading her space, he wraps both arms around her frame and hugs her tightly, grunting as he does so. A smile, airy gasps, and a hand covering her mouth when he parts from her.

“What is so hilarious? Do tell, please do!”

His voice carries an excited tone, his lips forming into a smile. A cold hand touches his shoulder and Sally leans up to plant a kiss to his terribly scarred cheek. As she turns to leave, she raises a hand and adjusts the veil with the other, Herman watching her.

“Until next time, Nurse Smithson.”

A series of loud screams make his ears ring once again, more screams follow when she blinks again, her form disappearing in wisps of black smoke.

_“Until next time...” _


End file.
